


Birthday Boy!

by blooming_days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baekhyun And Jongdae Bicker Because That's Inevitable, Birthday Party, Chanyeol's Birthday, Domestic, EXO - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Jongdae Is Really Good At Hiding, Kid Fic, Kid! Exo, Other, Parent Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Parent Kim Minseok | Xiumin, This Is Probs Lame But I Wanted To Write, Uncle Yunho, Xiuho As Parents, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_days/pseuds/blooming_days
Summary: For our very own birthday boy Park Chanyeol!Chanyeol turns 5 years old, and has his friends and uncle Yunho over to celebrate. Minseok and Junmyeon are Chanyeol's parents and Minseok lowkey (highkey) wants to adopt Kyungsoo.





	Birthday Boy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a domestic mess, kinda fluffy. Maybe give it a go? I love Xiuho as parents TT

"Junmyeon!” Minseok yelled from the kitchen where he was all covered in flour. “Junmyeon!” he tried again after no answer.

“Mind helping me with the baking? The kids are here in two hours and there’s still this damn cake to finish and you’ve got to go buy ice cream because we forgot it. Kim Junmyeon!!”

Just then the backdoor at the corner of the living room opened and a sweaty and flushed Junmyeon stepped in, followed by an equally sweaty and smiling Chaneyol with grass covered knees and a football in hand.

Minseok opened his mouth to say something in frustration, but seeing how happily his son was smiling, he chose to close his eyes, take a deep breath and count from 10 to 1 in Icelandic.

He’d practised sets of numbers in various languages for these exact moments.

Chaneyeol burst into a high-pitched giggle seeing his Dad all white from flour, some even in his black hair. “You look like the bad lady in the Dalmatian movies!” the boy hit his knees and could barely breathe from how much he was laughing.

“Now sweetie, go shower. I see you and Daddy had a fun football match, and I'm very happy it was specifically football, but I need some help now with last minute arrangements and you need to clean up,” Minseok spoke to Chanyeol, lightly patting his grass stained butt.

“You are the one washing those pants,” the man let out a deep sigh and turned to face Junmyeon after the birthday boy had left.

“We were just having some bonding time! You always say how I’m too busy to play with Yeollie,” Junmyeon held a hand to his chest looking exaggeratedly offended.

“Yes, that’s true but now is the time to focus on his birthday party which is in a few hours and I need your help. Besides, it won’t hurt if you do the laundry sometimes too, you know,” Minseok replied, placing a hand on his hip.

“Ooh, I love it when you get all sassy with me,” Junmyeon grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at his husband. “And,” he streatched the vowels irritatingly, “I already do clean the bathrooms and livingroom, ” Junmyeon finished, getting back to the topic on hand.

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Kitchen, mister, if you will.”

 

Chanyeol was a big boy now and could shower by himself. He was proud. He didn’t his need parents scrubbing the green off his skin or to massage shampoo into his dark locks. He was now 5-years old and he could do it himself!  

The boy had finished showering and stood naked in front of his dads’ full-body mirror. Chanyeol smiled proudly, observing his big boy-reflection in the mirror. Had he grown three inches overnight? Chanyeol thought he sure had.

He grinned, the corners of his lips turning smugly upwards as he flexed his arm (like he’d seen Dad do) to see had his muscles grown too. The boy was certain they had.

“Is our Chanyeol a big boy now, huh?” said boy turned around to see Junmyeon lean against the door frame with an amused smile.

“Yes! I’m sure I grew at least five inches last night,” Chanyeol’s eyes glimmered in excitement, “and even my muscles are bigger already!” The boy flashed a dazzling smile, before taking a pose to show off his “big muscles”.

Then the boy ran to give his Daddy a hug. “I’m sure I could lift you now!” he exclaimed looking up at Junmyeon. The man chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“I think I weigh a tad too much for that,” he smiled apologetically.

Chanyeol frowned before remembering what Dad had been doing in the kitchen. “Is the cake ready? Can I help decorate it? Is the lady from Dalmatians still here?” the stream of bubbly questions left Chanyeol’s mouth which was missing two teeth. The sight was endearing.

Junmyeon picked the boy into his arms and lifted him onto his shoulders. “Yes,” the man pecked Chanyeol’s left shin, “the cake is ready. Yes,” a peck to the right shin, “you can help decorate it. And unfortunately no,“ Junmyeon said before a pressing his mouth against Chanyeol’s left ankle to blow raspberries. The boy laughed, delighted and loud, at how silly Daddy was.

”Dad is back now,” the 5-year-old sighed and kicked his legs to be let down onto the floor again. “I’ll go dress and then decorate! Bye, Daddy!” Chanyeol waved quickly and ran off to his room.

‘Bye, Daddy’, Junmyeon shook his head to himself with a fond smile. As if they wouldn’t see in a minute. Junmyeon took a tour around the house to see what needed arranging or cleaning before the birthday. Although, a group of 4-5-year old kids was certainly going to make sure it wouldn’t stay organized for long.

 

Chanyeol pressed his face against the small window on the front door. He was shaking from all the excitement. It was his birthday after all. His friends were supposed to arrive at 2, and Dad said the guests would arrive very soon.

“Dad,” Chanyeol drew out the word. A habit learned from Junmyeon. “When are they coming? You said soon. Aren’t they coming?” he sniffled.

Minseok walked up to his son and sat on the floor next to him. “Don’t worry, they’ll be here very soon,” he said, squeezing the Chanyeol’s shoulder comfortingly.

“You asked when th-,” just then Chanyeol jumped up, his head hitting his dad right on the nose. Minseok groaned in pain but the boy barely noticed.

“Uncle Yunho!” Chanyeol exclaimed with a huge toothy smile and rushed out the door to meet his favorite adult. (after Dad and Daddy of course)

Gingerly, Minseok raised a hand to his nose only to have his forefinger stained with blood. “For fucks sake, I should’ve guessed,” he grumbled to himself as he took a tissue from the small table nearby.

Chanyeol was like an electric current, buzzling and moving around with such force and enthusiasm, always full of energy. Minseok and Junmyeon were always a bit worried that he’d trip while running or if the kid would break something, or himself, in his haste. Luckily, there hadn’t been too many accidents.

Yet, at least. The couple had decided to never let Chanyeol do skateboarding, parkour or rollerblading, although the list would probably get longer in the future.

Of course a child has to be able to move and try out new things, but as Chanyeol seemed to be growing fast and would perhaps, against the odds of his genetics from his birthmother and Junmyeon, eventually become very tall, long limbs were sort of hazardous. Especially if Chanyeol maintained his carefree and adventurous spirit. But that was a thing to mull over more in about 10 years into the future.

 

In the front yard, Yunho lowered himself onto one knee, keeping his arms wide ready to take the birthday boy into a warm embrace. Chanyeol ran and practically jumped into his arms, the force of the lithe body almost tumbling the two over.

“Woah there, big guy,” Yunho laughed. “Happy birthday!” he rose back to his feet and spun in a circle holding Chanyeol’s back to his chest, the boy’s legs wiggling freely, clear happy laughter filling the air.

“I’m happy you came! And look, I lost two teeth!” Chanyeol announced and opened his mouth pretending to bite Yunho’s finger when he was returned to the ground.

“Yeollie!” a clear voice called and Chanyeol spun around to the voice’s general direction. The twins, Sehun and Jongin approached him with big smiles, their mother following closely behind them. Although the twins were about a year younger than Chanyeol, the boys got along very well.

They had met at the sandbox in a nearby park when Chanyeol had wanted to try Jongin’s new toy truck. Since that day, the three boys had been good friends. Surprisingly enough, the twins had transferred to Chanyeol’s daycare two weeks after they’d met. It had been nearly two years now.

“Hunnie! Nini! Welcome!” Chanyeol greeted his friends like the well-mannered boy he was. “Hello Mrs. Oh,” Chanyeol bowed politely to greet the boys’ mother.

 Mrs. Oh greeted Chanyeol with a smile and wished him a happy birthday, before the three boys ran to the house, leaving the twins’ mother and Yunho to walk in together.

 

 

Soon enough, all of Chanyeol’s friends had arrived and the Kim household was filled with laughter, yelling and excited yelps and clapping when a new toy was revealed from its wrappings.

Minseok had tried to make the kids play more before opening the presents, but when Jongin, the well-mannered little bear cub, as Minseok liked to call him, had whispered ‘a secret’ to him and pleaded for the presents to be opened already, the man simply didn’t have the heart to say “no”.

Especially not as Chanyeol was so excited to open them too. How could Minseok possibly refuse under the doubled pressure. It was Chanyeol’s special day after all.

“WOAH!” the boys exclaimed in unison as Chanyeol revealed a PlayStation 4 along with two games. Chanyeol practically flew from his place between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on the floor to hug Yunho’s legs and thank his uncle for the amazing surprise.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou, uncle Yunho! You’re the best!” Chanyeol looked up at the man with wide, bright eyes and squeezed his legs tighter.

Yunho chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’re welcome, Chanyeollie. Just remember to let your dads play too sometimes,” he added, looking up to see Minseok, who had already fit himself on the floor among all the kids to ogle the present more closely.

“Think you need to make sure Dad doesn’t play too much,” Yunho chuckled while petting Chanyeol’s hair. The said boy turned around to see Minseok inspecting Crash Bandicoot with shining eyes which could only mean an all-nighter with the console and a few beers after it was Chanyeol’s bedtime.Or it could’ve been teeny tiny tears of childhood memories coming back to mind. 

“Dad! It’s my present! Chanyeol yelled, looking very offended and pointing at his chest as he ran back from Yunho. “Put it back!”

Junmyeon on the other hand didn’t look as pleased with Yunho, who smiled back sheepishly. “It’s 2018 dear Myeon, let the kid be like his peers with games and gadgets.”

“It’s not Chanyeol I’m worried about, he won’t be able to sit still for more than 20 minutes, but this other guy,” Junmyeon trailed off, making Yunho laugh.

Yixing gave Chanyeol quality coloring pencils and a coloring book, which the boy eyed appreciatingly. “Thank you, Xing,” he smiled widely and give the boy a small hug.

Chanyeol liked showing his friends affection and that he liked them. Who wouldn’t like hugs anyway?  “You’re welcome, Chanyeol. Use them well!” Yixing smiled, a dimple appearing on his cheek.

“Coloring books are so girly,” Jongdae snickered, “and girls are stupid.”

“YA!” Baekhyun yelled, looking at Jongdae like he was about to rip the other’s hair out. “Both of my moms are girls and they’re not stupid! Take that back, you, you smelly old sock!” he shook his fist angrily, “You’re stupid!”

Junmyeon quickly interfered before the situation got worse, taking the boys to the side for a while for a little chat. He made Baekhyun apologize for calling Jongdae names and Jongdae for making fun of girls and Yixing’s very nice present.

“That wasn’t nice now, was it?” Junmyeon finished his scolding, looking at the two boys who hung their heads. “Yes, Mr. Kim. We’re sorry,” they said in unison. “And coloring books are for everyone,” the man added. “There’s no such thing as “girls’ things” or “boys’ things.”

“Right,” Junmyeon breathed in deep after a short silence. “Now as that’s settled,” he clapped his hands, “we can forget it and continue having a nice time, alright boys? Lesson learned, now time for ca-,” he couldn’t finish the sentence as loud cheers drowned his voice. “Cake!” Chanyeol screamed from the top of his lungs, the rest of the boys making noise after him.

“No running in the house, boys! Chanyeol! Wait for Dad and Daddy,” Minseok called after the boys hurrying to the kitchen.

All the kids took their seats around the table filled with sugary treats that would give them too much energy, but a birthday is a birthday.

Kyungsoo eyed the cake appreciatively, “This looks awesome mr. Kim. I want to become as good in baking as you one day!” he gave Minseok a dazzling heart-shaped smile. “I really, really like baking,” the boy added.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Minseok chuckled. “I’d love to have you come and bake with us one day,” Junmyeon joined in on the conversation. "I think you and Chanyeol would make lovely pastries, too. Let’s ask your parents about it later, okay?”

Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, mr. Kim. Let’s do that!” the boy’s smile made Minseok’s heart clench.

“Can we please adopt this one?” Minseok whispered to his husband, pressing his forehead on Junmyeon’s shoulder at the “please” and making the latter laugh wholeheartedly.

“I think Chanyeol keeps us busy enough, babe,” he replied and briefly trailed his fingers down Minseok’s side. He chuckled more when hearing the low grumble of Minseok’s protest.

“Let’s sing for Chanyeol now! I want to eat already,” Jongdae announced abruptly and began singing ‘Happy birthday’, the rest soon joining him.

"He has a great voice for a child his age,” Yunho spoke quietly to Junmyeon, the latter nodding in agreement and slight surprise.

Chanyeol basked in the attention beaming eyes closed, the two missing teeth making his wide smile goofy yet so endearing.

He was excited to be one year older again and to eat birthday treats with his good friends. He usually didn’t get to eat sweet things because of his parents. Especially because Daddy was a dentist and always so concerned of Chanyeollie’s teeth and Dad was really into exercising.

Although, luckily sometimes when Dad picked him up from daycare, he would suggest getting an ice cream (and keeping it as a little secret) if his day at work had been particularly tough. Chanyeol was always more than happy to go and keep this Special Secret from Daddy.

 

As the boys ate, Baekhyun said something funny that got Sehun laughing so hard that he nearly fell off his chair while clutching his sides. His bubbly laughter was interrupted when he began coughing and gagging on the cookie he’d been eating.

“Sehun, spit it out! Out, Hunnie!” Kyungsoo commanded while hitting Sehun’s hunched back with his small fists with force. The table had gone quiet and stared at the two shocked not knowing what to do. Jongin was about to cry, he was so scared for his brother and Baekhyun looked terrified as he after all made Sehun laugh.

Chanyeol was just about to yell for Daddy, but Junmyeon was already rushing back to the kitchen, Minseok and Yunho following right after him. “Sehun, o-” Minseok called just as the boy coughed out the soggy mush of a cookie and gasped for air.

 

 

“Are you okay, Sehun?” Minseok asked with worry in his eyes as he crouched down next to the boy. He took the boy’s hand in his own and squeezed it encouragingly. Sehun nodded eyes still glistening with tears and red from the strain. Junmyeon had knelt at the boy’s other side and pushed a strand of hair from his eyes. “Let’s get you some water, okay?”

He took the child in his arms and walked to the fridge to get a cold bottle of water. “I’m okay, mr. Kim. Thank you,” Sehun sniffled and bowed when Junmyeon put him down to let him drink and smoothed his hair.

 “Good, good” Junmyeon smiled and squeezed Sehun’s shoulder lightly. “Remember to take smaller bites when you eat little one. Let’s not have this happen again, right?” Sehun nodded again and followed Junmyeon back to the table.

“I’m so, so sorry, Hunnie!” Baekhyun wailed and flung himself to hug the younger. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay, Baekhyun,” Sehun smiled, backing away from the boy’s hold. “I’m fine, hyung,” he smiled. Hearing Sehun call him ‘hyung’ had Baekhyun smiling again.

 “I’ll from now on always take care of you,” Baekhyun said and looked at Sehun, suddenly feeling much more older and mature. Everyone around the dining table chuckled at the two having a bonding moment of sorts. 

Jongin walked up to his brother and wordlessly hugged him, before leading him by the hand back to their seats. Chanyeol too checked up on Sehun hugging him, and then the happy chatter and enjoying of cake and ice cream was back on full swing. Although, Sehun did make sure he was taking smaller bites than before.

The adults decided to stay in the kitchen and keep an eye on the boys just in case. Junmyeon encouraged Yunho to take some cake and chatted with him, watching as Minseok moved around the table taking pictures of the animatedly talking kids.

Chanyeol sat mouth wide open as Kyungsoo was feeding him cake and Baekhyun watched them and giggled. He thought Chanyeol was acting silly, he was like a baby and Kyungsoo was a big brother feeding him.

Yixing was telling Jongin and Jongdae about a fancy car he’d seen the other day. He waved his arms in the air as he demonstrated how fast the car drove. Sehun sat quietly observing the others and licking his fingers clean of melted ice cream and cake frosting.

 

The boys were finally done eating and moved to play in Chanyeol's room. After building the ultimate car race track and a city to go with it, the boys decided on playing hide and seek. Chanyeol even got Yunho to count and look for them the first round  

“Shhh,” Chanyeol giggled and pulled Kyungsoo after him into a large wooden chest that was situated in the living room. He held the lid up and waited for his friend to sit down next to him before, trying to, carefully lower the lid. It did in fact make a loud clunking noise, but maybe Jongin who was the seeker that time, wouldn’t notice.

“It’s so dark here! We can pretend it’s night now and we’re, we’re little,” Chanyeol squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to think hard of a fitting animal, “little foxes sleeping in their nest! Okay?” he asked smiling, although Kyungsoo couldn’t see the smile in the pitch-black chest.

“Okay!” the slightly shorter boy replied enthusiastically. “I like foxes! Goodnight, fox friend,” Kyungsoo did a fake yawn and sort of sniffle he thought foxes made, and settled his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as if to sleep.

“Night night, too, my fox friend," Chanyeol yawned as well and tried to raise his arms, which he of course couldn’t do in the narrow space. His fists hit the hard wood with a knock and it hurt his knuckles. The birthday boy withdrew his hand quickly letting out a small “oww”.

“Do you want me to blow on it? My mom always does that to me if I hurt,” Kyungsoo asked softly and searched around for the taller’s hand. “It’s super effective," the boy convinced.

Chanyeol could sense his friend was smiling and sounded an agreement. He grinned happily when he felt cool air hit his (not really even that) sore knuckles.

Minseok and Yunho were seated on the couch near the boys’ hiding place and smiling widely while listening to the hushed-yet-not-so-quiet conversation going on in the storage trunk meant for various blankets, sofa pillows and some of Chanyeol’s toys.

“Aagh, I really want to adopt that Kyungsoo boy,” Minseok whispered rather loudly. His nose was scrunched up and smile so big his gums showed. He clutched his chest jokingly for the second time that day.

Yunho laughed heartily and leaned against the backrest. “You really are beginning to have a new baby fever, aren’t you now? Just inform me in time if you’re getting addition to the family, so I can start planning on how to win Changmin again in the battle of becoming The Best Godfather.” 

Junmyeon’s high-pitched laughter sounded behind the two and next he flopped beside his husband. “Hey, don’t give him ideas,” Junmyeon feigned annoyance but squeezed Minseok’s knee affectionately. “But we will inform you,” he continued and winked, making Yunho chuckle as Minseok pretended to bite the younger’s ear.

 

 

“Guys, give me a sound,” Jongin called. “I can’t find you,” he huffed, letting his arms fall to his sides. He had managed to find everyone apart from Jongdae and Yixing. “I’ve looked everywhere!” he whined. “Are they changing hideouts? It’s not allowed!” A pout. 

Just then Yixing hurried into the hallway where most of the boys were standing. “Found!” Jongin exclaimed with a huge smile and pointed at the boy. “Yixing, you’re supposed to stay hidden!” Baekhyun groaned distressed, smacking a hand over his own face.

“I know, but I need to pee,” the Chinese boy muttered embarrassed and rushed past the snickering kids to the bathroom, holding a hand near his front.

“Okay, just Jongdae left!” Chanyeol declared. “You can do it Jongin, you’re a super good seeker, Nini” he smiled encouragingly at his younger friend.

"I know! Let’s play spies, and Jongdae is a bad guy we need to find,” Baekhyun bounced on his soles excited of his idea.

“But Jongdae isn’t a bad guy,” Sehun interfered as-a-matter-of-factly.

“He can be a diamond the spies need to steal then?” Chanyeol suggested. Everyone seemed happy with that. And so the spies began their group search. As soon as Yixing joined them again, of course. 

Moving quietly with their backs against walls, tiptoeing across rooms and doing quick sneak peeks under tables and into closets, the boys had fun playing spy while looking for their "diamond".

"Everybody freeze, hands up!" Chanyeol yelled as he entered the living room. "Chan, that's not a spy thing," Kyungsoo frowned following behind the boy, "that's what the police say."

"Well we say it now," Jongin said and as the one leading the search, went to stand in front of Junmyeon, who looked at the boys with amusement and curiosity.

"Are you still playing hide and seek?" he asked the boy with a smile. "No, mr. Kim," Jongin shook his longish hair reaching his eyes. "We're spies and we're going to find a diamond!"

"Oh, how exciting!" Junmyeon's eyes widened as he pursed his lips, trying to hold in a chuckle. "How can I help you then, mr. spy?"

"Chanyeol came to stand next to Jongin. "Move Daddy," he said and flapped his extended hands to the side, "we need to see is the diamond behind your back or in the pillows."

Junmyeon got off the couch and pulled Minseok up after him. Chanyeol, Jongin and Yixing looked through the big pillows and a warm looking blanket, but there was no sign of their friend. Yunho had stood up too and after counting the boys exploring the living room asked, "So, the singer boy is still hidden?"

"Oh," Minseok snorted, chest heaving once in an attempt to suppress his laugh, "In that case, they're looking for a daemond," he held a hand to his mouth and basically giggled, clearly satisfied with his pun.

Yunho rolled his eyes but Junmyeon was entertained, if his cheeks all round from a big grin were anything to go by. 

"It's a good thing you two found each other," the tallest closed his eyes and shook his head. "No one else would put up with your humour on a daily basis."

Minseok pretended to be offended and clung onto Junmyeon's side, "Please kick him out of the house."

Junmyeon pecked the side of Minseok's head, "I think if either of us would be able to do that in the first place, that'd be you. He's twice my height and I haven't been to the gym for a while."

Baekhyun had noticed Junmyeon's small kiss and loudly informed everyone about it while laughing happily. Junmyeon suddenly felt worried about corrupting children and inappropriate behaviour, but Minseok convinced him it's fine, no harm was done.

It's was a tiny kiss to Minseok's hair and all these kids were Chanyeol's friends anyway. Surely they all have got a peck from the boy at some point of their friendship. Junmyeon admitted his husband was most likely right.

"I love kisses too!" Baekhyun exclaimed and began chasing Yixing to give the boy a smooch. "Please boys, still no running inside the house!" Minseok called after them.

 

Jongdae was finally found when he let out a puppy-like bark, just like he was told to do. He'd been hiding in the upstairs bathroom in a big hamper on the floor, under sheets and towels waiting to be washed. A hideout too good for the other's to have thought of it.

"I won, didn't I?" Jongdae grinned proudly, cheeks red from waiting so long under all the heavy fabric. Only Jongin was slightly pouty about not being able to find everyone, but the frown was gone immediately when Junmyeon informed it was time for the last activity of the party, a gift bag treasure hunt in the backyard. Each boy found a gift bag rather quickly after which they played outside until parents began gradually arriving to pick up their child. 

 

Eventually it was bedtime and Chanyeol reluctantly cleared up all the toys in his room back to their places and went to eat something small before bed. After brushing his teeth, he went back to his room to change into his pyjamas and got into bed, holding the elephant plushie Jongdae had given him close to his chest. Elephants were ones of Chanyeol's favorite animals and of course Jongdae would remember that.

Chanyeol fell asleep still hugging the elephant as both of his dads sang to him and Minseok thread his fingers through the boys hair soothingly.

Despite everything, he still woke up a few hours later because he was thirsty. As the big boy he now was, he went to the kitchen and drew a chair to the fridge to reach for a water bottle. Clumsy due to sleepiness, he knocked down a bottle of fish sauce and a container of leftover birthday cake. 

The loud clatter accompanied by Chanyeol's accidental yelp woke up both Junmyeon and Minseok, the men stumbling into the kitchen rubbing their eyes.

Chanyeol stood still on the chair, fridge door open, the yellow light illuminating his embarassed expression. "What are you doing, Chanyeol?" Minseok asked, voice groggy from sleep. 

"I'm sorry!" Chanyeol said, his lower lip quivering. "I was thirsty and I wanted water, but suddenly those things fell down, and I, it was an accident!" Junmyeon sighed deeply and moved to get some paper towel to clean up the cake which was now spread around the chair Chanyeol stood on. 

"Are, are you mad at me?" the boy asked in a quiet voice, shily looking at both of his parents. "I'm sorry, I didn't do this on purpose," Chanyeol sniffled.

Minseok walked over to Chanyeol and carefully took the boy into his arms. Junmyeon threw the cake remains into the bin and moved over to his husband and son.

"It's okay, Chanyeol," Junmyeon caressed the boy's arm. "We know it was accidental. It's great you want to do things yourself and accidents happen. We're just very tired now. It was an eventful day, wasn't it?" Chanyeol yawned and nodded forcefully.

"Dad?" After a short silence Chanyeol lifted his head off Minseok's chest and poked the man's cheek. "Mhh?"

"Daddy," Chanyeol turned his head to look at Junmyeon, "can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Chanyeol asked, attempting his best at pleading puppy eyes.

"Aren't big boys supposed to sleep in their own beds?" Minseok sounded teasing and squeezed the boy's knee as Junmyeon snorted.

"I'm not that big yet," Chanyeol whined, trying to make himself look smaller in Minseok's hold. It looked rather amusing.

"Please?" he looked both men in the eye hopefully, adding a pout to enhance his chances.

"Alright then, let's go back to bed, you cuddle bug," Junmyeon softened and Minseok lowered Chanyeol onto the floor, the boy immediately running to his dads' room and jumping onto the bed.

"Will we ever learn to resist that puppy look?" Minseok asked Junmyeon as they followed their son. The younger shook his head, "I don't think we will."

The three lay under covers, Chanyeol in the middle as he sighed in content. "Goodnight, Dad," he turned to give a peck on Minseok's cheek.

"Goodnight, Daddy," he turned to peck Junmyeon.

"It was a super fun birthday. You're the best dads ever," Chanyeol mumbled closing his eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
